


But Wouldn't It Make a Lovely Photograph

by Draco_sollicitus



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, For Damerey Week, Formula One Racer Poe, Modern AU, Porn with minimal Plot, Smut, Tumblr collaboration, photographer Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: Rey Jakku, a photographer, works with Poe Dameron, a Formula One legend who's retiring from the sport.What's meant to be a professional photoshoot transforms into something more when sparks fly and the two find themselves drawn to each other - when Poe invites Rey to photograph him at his home, well...the tension is undeniable.





	But Wouldn't It Make a Lovely Photograph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunburnracing (natblack1971)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natblack1971/gifts).



> This was done in a collaboration with sunburnracing for tumblr's Damerey Week! She made a gorgeous photoset, and i wrote this fic to accompany it! (Basically, expect a very smutty photoset on tumblr tomorrow). 
> 
>  
> 
> [so much smut in this, I can't even think of a 'general' warning other than...NSFW. Also each masturbates to the thought of the other, which is the only thing I could think of? ).

 

Rey raced down the hallway, clutching her camera bag as safely as possible while she stumbled around the corner. “Shit,” she swore as her elbow banged into the wall. “Goddamn—” Rey Jakku was rarely late, but today had worked entirely against her, and now she was rushing to get to her photoshoot on time.

She slipped in about two minutes before the scheduled start time, and her hands shook from anxiety as she set up her camera and took out her lenses. Her subject was running late as well – ran into traffic on his way across town from another photoshoot – so Rey tried to take gulping breaths to calm down.

It wasn’t that she’d never photographed someone famous before. As a photographer for _Niima,_ she’d done plenty of high-profile celebrity shots while representing the magazine. Rey had done it well, and made more than a few incredibly famous people very happy with her work. But, she usually had a team of photographers, including her mentor Lor San Tekka, with her – and today, she was on her own.

He didn’t like crowds, apparently, and had bad beef with Unkar (which meant this shoot was particularly a big deal), and Tekka was out sick, so it was all on Rey to make their celebrity guest very, very happy. And, as someone who generally did not care about most things, that shouldn’t have been a problem for her. But…today’s subject was…

Well, it was Poe Dameron, whom she’d had a massive, ridiculous crush on since she was fifteen years old and first got into racing. A Formula One driver, and the holder of six world titles, Dameron was a legend on the track. His red Ferrari was one of the most recognized vehicles in the sport, and Rey wasn’t sure if her crush on him or his car was larger.

The door across the studio opened, and a few security guards walked through, and then the man himself appeared, looking like sin in a cream-colored sweater, his black curls already artfully arranged, with just a hint of silver at the temples.. Rey’s throat went dry immediately.

Yeah. The crush on him was definitely the winner. Somehow, her hands were able to keep moving to unpack the rest of her equipment, while his assistants hauled in the outfits for the shoot. A blonde woman fussed over his makeup, and now done with her own preparations, Rey waited anxiously at the edge of the canvas spread out in front of the first part of the set. Eventually, they finished making him look as pretty as possible, and Poe walked towards her. Poe Dameron. Towards her. _Fuck._

“Hello,” he said calmly, as though he wasn’t the most famous racer alive. He extended a broad hand towards her, and Rey took it, praying that her internal _meep_ wasn’t audible. “I’m Poe Dameron.”

“Rey,” she squeaked. “Rey Jakku.”

“I know.” His grin was cocky, and she felt like a gentle breeze could probably knock her over. Her answering smile was timid but exciting.

“You do?” She asked.

“Yeah, Tekka said you’d take great care of me.” Wait – was he – _was Poe Dameron checking her out_? His eyes slid almost imperceptibly over her, and Rey suddenly wished she was wearing something nicer than a black t-shirt and skinny jeans. “I’m inclined to believe him.” A ludicrous smile crossed his pouty lips.

“I’d hate to disappoint,” Rey muttered, fidgeting with the camera. She gestured helplessly at the spot in front of her lens. “You should stand there – uh – if you – if you want to get started.” _Get it together!_

“Jumping right in,” Poe walked backwards, his hands in his front pockets, not looking away from her. Rey busied herself with her settings and tried not to look. Christ, it was like staring at the sun. “I like it.”

“I don’t want to waste your time, Mr. Dameron,” she said nervously, peering through to double check her aperture.

“I don’t think you could.” It was said fairly seriously, and Rey looked up in surprise to find Poe staring at her thoughtfully. “And call me Poe.” He turned around just in time to miss the furious blush that rose on her cheeks, and he pointed towards the backdrop. “Am I far back enough?”

“A little more, if you don’t mind,” Rey gestured with her hand, staring through the viewfinder, trying very hard not to think about any of this, just trying to get through it – “Perfect.”

He was the most absurdly photogenic person she’d ever shot. “I don’t think you have a bad side,” Rey mused, after he’d turned this way and that, lifted his leg onto a chair, gripped his left elbow, then his right, put his hands in his back pockets, turned left, turned right – he looked gorgeous in all of them.

“Why, you’re going to make me blush,” Poe teased. “And I’m sure if we took long enough, you’d find a bad side.”

“I doubt that,” Rey grinned at him, and then gestured to the rack of clothing his assistant had brought in. “Do you want to try a suit, now? Something that says ‘I’m retiring from the sport while I’m at the top of my game, so suck it?’” She flipped through the gallery of photos she’d already taken while Poe walked over to change.

“Is this suitable to the lady?” Poe called out a few minutes later. Rey looked up, and _God it’s so hard not to ogle –_

Poe was straightening the lapels of a well-fitting suit, smoothing his hair out with an almost nervous gesture. “Looks great.” Rey smiled at him again and went back to examining the photos, which, at the very least, would not judge her for staring at the utter physical perfection of Poe Dameron.

She swore he muttered, _“you could have fooled me,_ ” on his way to the next portion of the set near the window, but what would that even mean? Did Poe _want_ her to ogle him? Fawn over him? Maybe she was being off-putting with how quiet she was (Rey was naturally quiet, but usually she was better than this at making conversation. The only issue was she was afraid nothing but an incoherent squeak would come out if they tried to talk for more than twenty seconds due to her absolute, massive, ridiculous crush on him).

Rey took a deep breath, lifted her camera, adjusted the settings to the natural light, and took a quick snapshot.

“Hey, Poe,” she called out, and she watched him smile through the viewfinder, smile at her use of his first name. “Do race car drivers ever stop and take a nap?”

“Uh…” His brow furrowed for a second, and Rey held her finger down on the shutter as she merrily pronounced:

“Of course they do! When they get _tired._ ”

A startled laugh burst from his perfect mouth, and she got several very good shots of Poe’s genuine laughter, the crinkles around his eyes making for a very interesting canvas.

“That’s _terrible,_ ” he chortled “Dear God, Rey.”

“I know!” She beamed at him and then raised her camera again, motioning with her index finger for him to move a little to the right. “What do you call a thousand restrictor plates at the bottom of the ocean?”

“I don’t know, what do you call them?” Poe leaned against the window sill and smiled at her encouragingly.

“A good start.” His laugh was softer this time, his arms folded across his chest. Rey took as many pictures as she could while the laughter slowly faded from his face until it was entirely gone. She told a few more cheesy jokes, and his laughter ranged from riotous to near-groaning, and Rey captured all of it. After he had knocked his hair out of place too much – a little too wild, a little too mussed to look professional – she looked around for his assistants. None were in sight.

“I’m sorry, but your, uh – your hair…” Rey pointed hopelessly at his head.

“You don’t like my hair?” He looked honestly a little offended, and Rey shook her head rapidly.

“No! No, no, no, it’s just a little messy, and I don’t want to take attention away from your face in the shot,” she corrected quickly. His expression became devious, and he smirked at her.

“So, you like my face?” He crooned, crossing to the stool in front of the third backdrop. “Why, I’m flattered.”

“Ugh.” Rey rolled her eyes in a desperate bid to hide how much she did like his face. “I like what you can do behind the wheel, Dameron, don’t get it twisted.” She took a quick picture of the delighted smile on his face, genuine and open and earnest.

“You follow Formula One?” He asked, a half-smile lifting his lips.

“Mhm,” Rey set her camera down and walked over to him. “Sorry, can I--?” He nodded, and she nervously stood in front of him - _please don’t let my palms be sweaty_ \- before she began to fix his hair for him. “I actually do a bit of racing myself. Nothing fancy, just with a local club.” _And that’s enough about your life, talk about the celebrity, get him to talk about himself, no one cares about you_ –

“What do you drive?” Poe asked, his eyes fluttering shut while she patted his curls into place and went to fix the one errant curl in the front.

“An old school BMW, the E30 M3,” Rey said more easily (her baby was something she could talk about all day), twirling the lock of his hair with her finger, praying her hands weren’t shaking as bad as she thought they were. Poe whistled in admiration, and she tried to fight the blush that sprang to her cheeks. _Scurry back,_ she thought, managing to turn around and make it back to her camera without incident.

“That’s a great car,” Poe said after a few more shots. “Did you drive it here today?”

“No!” Rey laughed and shook her head. “No, it’s technically my friend Finn’s car, he just lets me race it as long as I do the upkeep on it.”

“Photographer, racer, mechanic…” Poe leaned back, and Rey got a great shot of him staring at her, and she pretended the look in his eyes wasn’t so nearly hungry as it seemed. “What can’t you do, Rey Jakku?”

“A lot of things,” Rey said firmly. _Talk to handsome men, have a normal conversation, maintain a relationship._ An idea occurred to her, and she entirely missed the way Poe was frowning at her. “Do you mind if I use a different camera? It uses actual film, and I can develop it myself – I just love the way those shots come out, and I think you’ll look great on real film—”

“Take it easy with the compliments, or I might just swoon,” Poe teased her. “I’m sure that’s fine. Will I get to see the pictures?”

“Of course,” Rey said hastily, already diving for her ancient Canon that she’d rebuilt herself a few years ago from scavenged pieces at a thrift store. “I’ll send them to your agent.” She checked the film in the back of the camera and then checked her settings. “Ready?”

The next shots came quickly, and the conversation between them started to flow again in a bizarrely seamless and effortless way. Poe made her laugh just as much as she made him laugh (and he didn’t even have to rely on cheesy jokes to get her to giggle). “Last one,” Rey proclaimed, and Poe looked up from where he was lounging on a couch, his chin on his forearms, and facing out towards her. “Your choice.”

He climbed up on the back of the couch and rested his elbows on his thighs; he stared right at the camera, his eyes focused and almost unnerving in their intensity, his legs spread invitingly. After the last few minutes of casual easiness, Rey was thrown off balance by the sheer weight of his gaze into her camera, and she hid behind the bulky object as well she could.

Right before she snapped the photo, his bottom lip tucked between his teeth, and Rey gasped inaudibly.

Fuck. Fuckity fuck fuck fuck.

They finally wrapped the shoot when the assistants hurried into the room, ready to whisk Poe off to the next item on his schedule – Rey and Poe both startled when their bubble was broken, their lingering eye contact growing inescapable the second her camera had lowered – and Rey started to pack up.

“Rey?” She looked up from her case to find Poe staring at her, a small line between his eyebrows while he studied her face. “I’ll get to see those last photos, right?”

“Yes,” Rey nodded and zipped up her first case. “I’ll send them to your assistant, Kaydel, right?”

“Just send them to me,” Poe purred at her, and any former knowledge she had of how to breathe vacated her memory. “How can I reach you?”

Rey fumbled with the side pocket of her camera back and reemerged with one of her few business cards. “Here,” she squeaked. “It was really nice to meet you.”

“It was nice to meet you too.” He held a hand out, and Rey shook it, her knees trembling from how pleasantly firm his grip was ( _hands that could grip her thighs much the same way as he lowered himself between them—_ holy _shit_ get yourself together, this is a client). “I look forward to speaking with you.”

And then he was gone, and Rey was left to hyperventilate in peace.

**

After Poe arrived home that evening, after he’d escaped another boring dinner and another boring party where he had to pretend to like boring people who didn’t give two shits about a car as long as the person driving it could bring in money, he went to his bedroom and carefully began to put away his clothes from the day.

The business card he’d tucked carefully into his pocket was set aside on his dresser, and Poe ran his finger along the three, beautiful letters featured on the card. _Rey._ Slipping his sweater over his head, Poe thought about expressive hazel eyes and a sweet bottom lip; next, he kicked his pants off and thought about slender, elegant hands and a laugh brighter than the sun.

The photographer was absolutely fucking adorable – and Poe had struggled all day to not think about her. Rey Jakku.

Now, in the privacy of his bedroom, where he could think about things in peace and mull over his day, Poe couldn’t deny the interested twitch from his cock when he so much as looked at Rey’s name on that card. He sighed; this wasn’t going anywhere, anytime soon, so he offered a quick apology to the universe, slipped his boxers down, and sat on the edge of his bed.

He took his cock in hand and closed his eyes, stroking the shaft slowly, and rubbing his palm over the head with each pass by. At first, he didn’t think much of anything, but then, he shifted on the bed, an echo of a laugh reached his ears, and Poe was a goner.

Poe imagined Rey, stretched out on this very bed, her tight jeans being pulled down her long, slender legs. He’d no doubt be delighted to find how muscular they were, the lean power suggested in her every, controlled movement. Poe wondered distantly if her hands would be nimble as they ran down his chest, as they wrapped around his cock and moved much the same way as his hands were moving now.

He grunted in response to the image, and thought about her brown hair spread out on his pillow, her eyes hooded, lips parted as she panted. Would she whine, when he ran his lips up the inside of her thigh? Would she sigh, when his tongue wrapped around her clit? He could picture it, so clearly –

_Her fingers dipping into herself, showing him how she liked to be fucked –_

_His hands gripping her thighs, spreading her wide as his cock slipped into her tight heat –_

_Her hands fisted in the sheets, her head thrown back as he sampled her sweet pussy –_

_The way she’d clench around his fingers as he started to fuck her lazily, just two fingers at first, but then moving onto three, and moving faster and faster –_

_Her leg thrown over his shoulder after he pulled her to the edge of the bed, Poe standing while she stretched out before him, her chest painted red, tiny but perfect breasts heaving, just within his reach to grip and tease and fondle as he fucked her to oblivion –_

He should feel like shit, he knew, to think about someone he’d just met – someone he’d felt an actual, human connection to – like this, but _fuck,_ even in his imagination, Rey Jakku made his name sound so fucking sweet, and his hand kept moving over his cock, encouraged by the building, delicious heat in his gut.

**

Rey stood in the darkroom, the eerie red light surrounding her. It was absolutely silent as she waited for the photos of Poe to fully develop. She pulled the first one out of the liquid, and hung it up carefully to dry.

He looked good – too fucking good, and Rey squirmed, her thighs rubbing together, as she stared at the picture.

Poe Dameron was a capable person – she knew that. She knew he could handle a car, could handle incredible speeds, could handle…so many things. Rey wondered if he could handle something a little more…delicate.

She pulled out the first batch of photos one by one, and stared at the various poses she’d put him through, stared at his perfect, ridiculous face, his gorgeous, perfect hair, and his perfect, perfect body.

“Fuck,” she moaned, the heat between her legs undeniable. “Oh, fuck.” She was home in her personal darkroom, not at work, which made this slightly less embarrassing, and Rey wondered if she should head to her bedroom or…

A memory of Poe looking at her at the end of the shoot crossed her mind, and Rey shivered. “Fuck it,” she muttered, unbuttoning her pants. She placed her phone carefully on her workbench, and shoved her jeans down towards her knees. “Oh, fuck.” Her hand slipped under the hem of her underwear, and she felt how absolutely dripping wet she was at just the memory of Poe’s voice, just the sight of his face.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” she muttered, her finger tracing her clit lazily. She hadn’t fucked anyone in a while, not since college, so Rey was inclined to blame this lapse of judgement (and decency, maybe?) on that simple fact. She stepped back until she was leaning against the closed door of the darkroom, and she sighed, her finger still tracing back and forth lightly between her clit and her cunt.

 _Poe._ She couldn’t help but think of him – his clever, competent hands, his bright, warm eyes, his pouty, full mouth – Rey slipped a finger in to the knuckle, and whimpered, and tried not to be disappointed at how much _thicker_ Poe’s fingers would be. She placed her free hand on the wall behind her, sliding her hand along the wood, imagining how Poe would press her up against this very door, maybe hook her leg over his shoulder, suck on her clit the way that could make her scream.

Rey returned to circling her clit, this time with more speed and pressure, and her other hand went from the door to her breast, squeezing it firmly over her tshirt, finding her nipple and rolling it. Her eyes slipped shut, and she whined, continuing to massage her breast while rolling her finger around her clit.

Her underwear quickly joined her jeans on the floor, and Rey stepped fully out of both – she used both hands, now, to toy with her clit while simultaneously fucking herself with two fingers. _If only Poe could see me now,_ she thought drily, but strangely enough, it was the thought of Poe staring at her, his lip between his teeth, while she fucked herself on her fingers in front of him, that had her coming with a sharp and sudden cry.

And then her phone rang.

**

_Rey, riding him into oblivion, her sweet cunt tight and hot around his cock while he helped her move, her tits bouncing near his face. She laughed, breathlessly, tightening around him, and –_

Poe came harder than he had in recent memory to the thought, and he groaned, his toes curling in response to the whitehot pleasure coursing up his spine. After he’d grabbed a towel and cleaned the mess from his stomach, he grabbed the card from his dresser and stared at it. “You’re an idiot,” he muttered to himself, right before he dialed her number.

It rang a few times before it picked up. “Hello?” came the breathless greeting, and Poe’s now-limp cock twitched in interest – _God, it’s like I’m a teenager again._

“Hey, is this Rey?” Poe slapped a hand to his forehead and cursed himself. _Is this Rey. It’s her fucking business card, you idiot._

“Yes,” she still sounded weirdly out of breath, and he wondered if he caught her at the gym. It was about nine o’clock, so it wasn’t out of the realm of possibility. “This is she. And who is this?”

“Poe Dameron,” he said, staring at himself in the mirror, and making a terrible face at himself in response to the disappointment in his stomach. Of course she didn’t recognize his voice, they’d only just met – _and yet you still masturbated to the thought of her, you fucking pervert_!

“Oh, hello Poe!” The excitement in her voice put him at ease, and the odd little squeak in it made him smile. “How can I help you?”

 _I can think of a few thousand ways,_ his lizard brain offered.

“I was wondering if you wanted to do another shoot,” Poe said, wincing slightly. He pointed at himself in the mirror and thought _this is all your fucking fault._ “But uh – I know my manager said I didn’t want to do it, but I thought we got along pretty well,” _God, let this end, now, Dear God,_ “and uh – it’d be cool if we did a few pictures at my apartment. Like a more personal series?”

“Really?” Rey gasped. “Oh my God, that’d be amazing. When works for you?”

“Tomorrow?” Poe hedged. _Right now. You can come over right now._ “Or, you know, next week, or uh, any time that works for you—” Her bright, beautiful laughter filled the line, and Poe grinned to himself, rubbing the back of his neck. He was suddenly very aware that he was naked, and he blushed, grabbing a pillow from the bed and putting it in front of his dick, as though that would expose him less. _Idiot._

“Tomorrow is fine,” Rey assured him. “Just email me your address. Should I bring the team?”

“No!” Poe said quickly. Too quickly. “Um – no, just…you can come over by yourself. It’s not a huge apartment,” _lies, lies, lies,_ “And besides, I don’t want to interrupt our energy from earlier today.”

_Well that sounded super fucking creepy. Congratulations._

“Alright,” Rey said cheerfully, obviously unaware of what a major idiot she was talking to. “Tomorrow it is. Just send me a time with the address, and I’ll see you then?”

“Yes!” Poe fist pumped and then slapped a hand to his forehead. He’d met actual royalty during his career and had more chill than this. “Sounds great. Bye.” She said goodbye as well, and Poe began a victory dance around his room.

 _It’s not creepy,_ he argued to himself as he moseyed over to the shower. _You just want to get to know her better. You can’t just ask her out after seeing her one time – then she actually will think you’re creepy. Play it cool, be yourself, pray for the best._

***

The next day, at precisely 2:00 p.m., there was a gentle knock at Poe’s front door. He almost took himself out skirting around the kitchen island in his rush to get it. He peered at his reflection in the front entrance mirror, smoothing his hair nervously, before opening the door to discover Rey Jakku, smiling timidly but beatifically, a large black bag slung over her shoulder.

“Come in, come in,” Poe said hastily. “Make yourself at home.” Rey gave him a strange look on her way in, a combination of embarrassed and questioning, and she set her bag down in the front of the living room.

“You have a very beautiful home,” she commented, looking around with wide eyes. Poe took a moment to examine her while she was examining the room.

“Thank you,” he said, walking forward quickly. He gestured to the kitchen after he’d reclaimed her attention. “Are you hungry? Do you want anything to eat?”

_That is so so so so not normal._

“No, I’m good,” Rey’s smile was shy again, the tops of her cheeks a pretty pink, and Poe was reminded forcibly that she was impossibly cute, and he realized that she looked impossibly good standing in his home.

In fact, she looked good enough to eat.

To spare himself any mortification, and her any discomfort, he pointed towards the living room. “I set up the area like you asked.” Near his fireplace was a comfortable stool, and Rey directed him to sit in it while she took out a single camera.

He watched her fidget with the settings, her clever fingers moving quickly, and he tried to look as normal as possible when she caught him staring.

“Er, right,” she whispered, raising the camera. “When you’re ready.” He nodded and then adjusted his body, sitting upright and staring straight ahead. They moved through some poses, and Poe prayed that soon she’d ask him something, and they’d be able to talk again.

Instead, she looked increasingly nervous, her cheeks growing redder and redder with every shot. “Is there anything I can do?” Poe asked softly, not sure if he was asking about the shoot or in general.

“Um,” Rey lowered the camera for a moment and studied him. “I don’t know. Could you give me…more? Like … more of you. You look a little like you’re putting on a performance, but I’d like to see what you look like when you’re comfortable at home.”

Poe shrugged. “Fair enough.” His fingers went to his shirt, and he started to unbutton it.

“Not like that!” Rey squeaked, her face turning bright red. “Oh, God.”

Poe froze, blushing himself. “Sorry,” he said quickly. “Shit, sorry, I just – when I’m home alone, I usually don’t wear—”

“Clothes?” Rey said, looking a little…well, she didn’t look disgusted. Almost…interested. No, that was just projection. Wasn’t it?”

“A nice shirt,” Poe laughed. “I’m wearing an undershirt too, Rey.”

“Oh.” Rey examined her camera for a second. “Gotcha.” Definitely interested, if he was right.

God, he wanted to kiss her. But he needed to make sure she wanted it too.

He knocked his hair very deliberately out of its combed back style before Rey looked up. When she finally did, her brow furrowed, and her pink mouth opened to admonish him.

**

“Your hair,” Rey laughed, her lust almost forgotten at the sight of his curls sticking up every which way. “What even—”

“Oops,” Poe grinned at her and leaned back. “Could you fix it for me again?” Rey set her camera down on the tripod and walked over. _Keep it cool, keep it cool, don’t let him know that you came to the thought of him three times last night –_

And she had. She’d masturbated furiously the second he’d hung up, high on the sound of his voice, the lure of his invitation –

She carefully arranged his hair, holding her breath the whole time. Breathing was a little difficult this close to Poe Dameron; it was made all the worse by the fact that his burning hot gaze was directed at her face the entire time she stood between his legs (and why had she chosen to stand there, again? She could have stood to the side, but his legs were miraculously open when she walked up to the stool, and here she was).

“There,” she whispered. “Perfect.” Before she could pull away, Poe’s hand wrapped around her wrist.

“Tell me that I’m reading this wrong, and I’ll stop,” Poe said, and Rey shivered at how dark his eyes had grown, the brown almost entirely swallowed by pupil. “But fuck, I wanna kiss you.”

Her mind screeched to a halt. _Poe Dameron, The Poe Dameron, the best racer of the century wanted to – he was asking to – what the fuck—_

When she didn’t respond, Poe nodded, a flicker of disappointment in his eyes as he released her. “Sorry,” he started to say. “God, I’m—”

“You can.” Rey spoke quickly, before he could pull all the way again. “Sorry, I just needed to process—you actually want to – to kiss me?”

“Wanna do a whole lot more than that,” Poe whispered, his hands on her again, this time at the tops of her jeans, his thumbs stirring circles into her hipbones through her shirt. “Whatever you’ll let me do, really.”

“Anything,” Rey said quickly. “Holy fuck, you can do anything—”

The next few moments were a blur, but somehow she ended up with Poe’s tongue in her mouth, his hands hot on her side and on her throat, one drifting down to cup her ass and pull her in slightly as he kissed her more thoroughly than she could ever remember being kissed. “You taste so good,” Poe murmured, sliding off the stool and standing in front of her – Rey backed up to give him room, but then he pulled her in again, his hand firm on her backside as he ground against her. “What do you want, Rey?”

“I want you to fuck me,” she said boldly, startling even herself with how quickly she decided. Poe Dameron was asking to fuck her, wanted to fuck her, and she wanted him so badly she thought she might catch fire from it. “Now.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Poe ducked down and grabbed the backs of her thighs before hoisting her up off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist, thrilled at the movement (they were almost the same height, but he was so, so broad, so muscular, so – oh _fuck_ ), and laughed with a strange lightness as he continued to kiss her while crossing the apartment.

They entered a room – his bedroom, she noted, heat pooling even more in her gut – and Poe set her down on the ground. “Can I take this off?” He asked, tugging on the hem of her shirt. Rey nodded, wishing suddenly that she wore a bra today. When the t-shirt was removed though, and Poe swore heavily under his breath, she found herself a little less regretful. “Fuck,” he said, “Jesus, fucking,”

Rey moved to unbutton his shirt the rest of the way, and shoved it off his shoulders before attacking the undershirt that was tucked into his sinfully tight jeans. “Off,” she said desperately before – “Please?”

“Fuck yeah,” Poe muttered, kissing her again and fumbling with the button of his jeans while she tugged his shirt upwards. He raised his arms long enough to have the shirt pulled over his head, his curls becoming messy once more, and then he was sliding his jeans down his thick, muscular thighs. Rey stared before she noticed Poe tracing the tops of her jeans. “These too?” He asked quietly, and Rey nodded with an eagerness she’d never exhibited before.

After they’d been kicked clear of her body (Rey blushing furiously from the reverence with which Poe peeled them down her legs), he stared openly at her, his hands stroking over the sides of her lucky red underwear.

“These are nice,” he murmured, and Rey laughed at his thunderstruck expression.

“You would like that color,” she teased, and Poe grinned at her, his boyish enthusiasm leaking through once more. “But … you can take them off.”

“God, yes.” He sank to his knees and took a moment to run his hands up and down her thighs until Rey was trembling from her pent-up lust. Just as she was about to break and beg him to touch her through the panties, Poe leaned forward, his breath a shivery ghost over her exposed skin, and gripped the hem of her underwear between his teeth.

“ _Oh,_ ” she gasped, a hand burying itself in his hair. “Oh, _God._ ” He dragged them downwards using only his mouth, his hands firm on her hips, and once they were on level with her knees, he released them. Rey wiggled her knees so they continued to fall down, until they puddled on the floor, and then she gasped again as Poe’s teeth found the inside of her thighs and began to gently bite at the skin there. “F-fuck,” she said, her nails scratching at his scalp.

“Can I taste you?” Poe murmured, looking up at her with a wrecked expression. Swearing to herself this must be a weirdly vivid sex dream, Rey nodded furiously, and Poe grinned with devilish excitement before pushing her backwards firmly. Rey topped to the end of the bed, sitting down suddenly, and then Poe crawled towards her on his knees, placing his hands on her knees and spreading them apart. “Lay back,” he ordered, and Rey whimpered with excitement.

She suddenly wished she’d thought to shave – she’d never had a one-night stand, and she certainly hadn’t been expecting this, so she was basically in her full glory down there – but Poe didn’t seem to care at all. He buried his face into her without a single pause, and Rey gasped as his nose bumped into her clit as his tongue found the bottom of her slit. He dragged it upwards with extreme finesse and focus, and Rey sobbed brokenly as he ran it in a circle around her clit.

“Yes,” she said, squirming on the bed. “Yes, yes, yes—” He brought her to the edge quickly, and Rey tugged on his hair. “No, wait – want to – with you in me—”

“Oh, fuck,” Poe muttered into her cunt, and Rey shuddered again from the sheer intimacy of it. He’d already gone down on her longer than any of her past paramours combined, but she wanted _more._

“Your cock,” she said, sitting up on her elbows and examining Poe as he stood up at the edge of the bed. “Want your cock.”

She’d been reduced to sentence fragments in her haze of lust, but she didn’t think Poe was much better off. With a growl, he nodded, and he shoved his boxers down without any drama. Rey’s eyes widened as she took him in – cut, on the shorter side of average, but much thicker than she’d ever seen, and flushed a bizarrely inviting red near the tip – and when he nodded his head at his bedside table with another growl of, “Condoms—” Rey scrambled to grab one as directed.

**

Poe fought not to come as Rey’s ass waved from side to side in her haste to wrench open the drawer and pull out the strip of condoms he kept there. He strangely wanted to stop and tell her that those were just there out of habit, that he hadn’t had anyone in his bed in a year, that he didn’t just _do_ this, that this _meant_ something – but they barely knew each other. It didn’t matter how talking to her made him feel so much at ease, that her cunt tasted better than anything he’d ever eaten, that her smile made the pieces of his strange, twisted life fall together with a terrifying clarity—

Instead, he said, “I’m clean,” as he dropped a knee to the bed and climbed on after her. Rey flipped onto her back, a single condom clutched in a small hand, her eyes wide as she took the sight of him in. Her legs spread in invitation, and she smiled at him as he crawled between them. “Got tested six months back, if you want to see, I have the results right—”

“I’m clean too,” Rey whispered. “I haven’t um – I don’t really do this.”

Poe stilled, even with his cock brushing against the soft, soft, impossibly soft inside of her gorgeous, lean thigh. “You’re okay with this?” He asked, studying her face. “You want this?”

“More than anything,” Rey admitted shyly. “You’re…definitely an exception. In more ways than one.” He didn’t pause to ask what that meant, to study her mind as much as he wanted to – not with her cunt so hot the head of his cock could feel it from four inches away, not when she offered him the condom with another one of her special, shy smiles.

He ripped the package open with his teeth and rolled the condom on, his hand firm at the base of his cock, while the other pinched the tip to make sure it was secure. “If you want to stop, we stop,” he said, dropping to his forearms and hitching one of her thighs near his waist. “ _Fuck._ ” The motion had caused his cock to brush against her cunt, throbbing and hot and perfect even through the latex.

“Same goes to you,” Rey said gently, her hand soft on the side of his face, her thumb sliding back and forth over his stubble. It was Poe’s turn to shiver, and he nodded, once, emotional in a complicated, mildly scary way as he stared down at her lovely, open, flushed face.

“Ready?” He gripped his cock and guided it to her entrance, waiting for her soft _yes_ before pushing in.

He grunted and let go of his dick when he was a few inches in, and he stared down at the sight of her body accepting his, at where he vanished into her tight heat. She was sweet, perfect, hot around him, and Poe almost lost it – and he made the mistake of looking up at her face, pink and sweaty, her mouth parted slightly into a sweet little shape as she gasped and whispered soft sounds while he continued to push in.

“You okay?” He managed to ask, and Rey nodded once.

“Feels good,” she whispered, her miraculous hazel eyes fluttering shut. “It’s just – been a while—”

He gave her a few moments when he’d pushed all the way in to test out the feeling of him being inside her, and Poe contented himself with watching the hundreds of microexpressions cross her beautiful face. He kissed the frown lines on her forehead, kissed the tip of her nose, her ear, her neck, and then her arms wrapped around his neck, and her eyes opened again.

“Move,” she whispered, and that was all it took. Poe kissed her deeply, on the lips, and she moaned as his tongue ran along her bottom lip while he pulled out swiftly and pushed back in. “Yes,” she hissed, nodding, her head throwing back. “Fuck, yes, like that—” He fucked her quickly then, sharp, quick twists of his hips, and Rey’s other leg came up so her legs were around his waist entirely, her ankles crossed on his back. She tightened so incredibly from it, and Poe groaned, kissing her again, deeply, before pulling back to look into her eyes.

 _We’ve only known each other for a day,_ he had to remind himself as he grew more and more lost in her eyes. _A day. Don’t – don’t say anything weird, don’t offer her your mother’s ring –_ Weird that the thought of the piece of metal, tucked carefully away right now in the pocket of his jeans, but nearby, near enough to hand it to the girl in his bed – no, no, that was weird, right?

“Poe,” Rey sobbed, her eyes squeezing shut again, her cunt tightening deliciously around him, and no, it wasn’t weird, he’d give her anything, _anything,_ to make sure she’d say his name like that again, make it sound _holy_ and _important_ and _wanted_ – “God, Poe, I’m going to – to –”

Rey Jakku’s face scrunched up and turned bright red, her whole body shuddering from the strength of her orgasm, and Poe stilled, letting her clench around him, his cock pressing against a spot that made her sing, made her flutter around him a little longer.

“Fuck you’re hot,” he groaned once the convulsions had slowed, and Rey’s breathing returned slightly to normal, albeit a little labored. “Fuck—” He pulled out, and Rey squeaked with protest, but Poe sat up so he was on his knees, grabbed her ankles, and pulled her legs up, pushing them until her feet pointed towards her head, her knees almost touching the mattress. One hand went to her tits, his thumb rolling a pink, pointed nipple eagerly as he ducked his head down and licked her eagerly. Rey’s hands tightened into fists, pulling the bedspread up as she shrieked his name.

He paused to study her face, the length of her body as it stretched out before him, “Can you come for me again?” Poe asked, his cock twitching without even being touched.

“Y-yes,” Rey whispered, and he slipped a finger into her cunt, twisting it slightly as he fucked her with it. “Oh, f-fuck, I’m so close, so close—don’t – don’t stop—”

He sucked her clit greedily, his tongue a flurry of movement over it, and a few seconds later, Rey was screaming once more, thrashing slightly, a rush of fluid entering his mouth. Poe lapped it up greedily before lowering her thighs carefully to the bed, kissing her hips and stomach.

“Come inside me,” Rey said with a firm demand in her voice, and Poe’s vision whited out. “Come on, I want you to, please, please—” She didn’t need to ask him twice.

Poe clambered up between her legs, on his knees once more, and groaned as his cock slipped into her once more. Rey was even tighter than before, and her face and tits were both flushed a deep red as she panted and choked out his name once more. He pushed her legs back so he had an unhindered view of her torso and face, and his cock pushing into her cunt.

“Fuck,” Poe gritted out, his hips snapping sharply and quickly and shallowly. “Fucking hell, Rey— _Rey._ ” He came within seconds of entering her again, spilling out into the condom, his fingers pressing so tightly into her skin, he was sure he’d leave bruises.

**

Rey watched in amazement as Poe released her, panting wildly, his hair beyond salvageable.

 _You just had sex with Poe Dameron, legend, sex-on-legs, hero of the sport –_ Rey couldn’t be fucked about his titles. She just knew he was really, really good in bed, and she kind of liked him. A lot.

And that would probably be the problem.

“You look so gorgeous,” he whispered, pulling out gently. He removed the condom and tied it, tossing it aimlessly in the direction of his trash can (it made it in, because of course it did).

“Stop it.” It was funny how she could still manage to blush in front of him “Am not.”

“Are too,” He argued, but he was smiling. “Sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“There’s a reason I’m behind the camera,” Rey laughed softly. Then she shivered, suddenly cold in the blasting AC.

“Oh shit, here,” Poe tumbled off the bed, endearingly clumsy post-orgasm, and he grabbed his button down from where it had been abandoned on the floor. He handed it to her, and Rey sat up, sliding her arms through it and buttoning it right under her tits. “Fucking – Jesus, Rey, do you have any idea what you look like?”

She looked down and shrugged. “Skinny?” _Unattractive, useless, a nobody –_

“Can I take your picture?” Poe asked, and Rey frowned at him. “Just – I want to show you how sexy you are. It’ll be your camera, I won’t – I won’t keep it.”

“Okay,” Rey allowed, unsure of where this was going. Poe vanished from the room for a moment, and she flipped her hair (sex hair, she realized – she had _sex hair,_ from _Poe_ ) out of the collar of his soft shirt. He returned holding her camera, and she smiled at him when she realized how shy he looked.

 _He fucks me six ways to Sunday and still manages to look bashful –_ it was stupidly charming.

“I’m not very good at photography,” he warned her, and Rey smiled at him. She brought a knee up to her chest after he’d taken a picture of her lying back, and rested her cheek on her knee, still smiling at him as he took a few more pictures. “But damn, you’re a good subject.”

He sat down next to her, still completely naked, and flipped through the gallery. Rey blushed at how intimate the portraits were – but she couldn’t deny how bright her eyes were, how flushed her cheeks, how comfortable she appeared.

“They’re nice,” she admitted. “Maybe you’re secretly a world-class photographer, too.” Poe kissed her cheek and set the camera down carefully on his table. _Should I … go_? Rey felt like she should ask, awkwardly unsure of what came next. And then:

Poe yawned and scooted back in, nosing along her neck and wrapping his arm around her torso. They fell back as a unit, and Poe wrapped himself around her. “Sorry,” he murmured sleepily. “I should have warned you I’m a cuddler.”

“I don’t mind,” Rey laughed. “I’ve never really been cuddled before.”

Poe made a noise of utter indignation, and he swung a leg up over her body. “That’s awful,” he declared. “Allow me to make up for it?” She didn’t miss the question in his statement.

“Alright,” Rey whispered, turning in his embrace to face him. Poe re-adjusted so his arm was over her waist, but he was also lying on his side and studying her. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before returning his hand to her side.

“What are you doing later?” Poe asked as a sleepy silence descended over them.

“Nothing,” Rey answered with a small yawn. “This is my day off.”

“You agreed to work on your day off?” Poe’s eyes widened, and Rey giggled, wiggling in and risking a quick kiss on his lips. His hand tightened on her side, and he deepened the kiss – so it couldn’t be too bad. “Well,” he whispered, after they’d parted once more. “To make up for making you work overtime – can I take you to dinner later?”

“I’d like that,” Rey said, a smile spreading wildly across her face. The expression was mirrored on Poe’s, and they nuzzled closer together.

“But nap first,” Poe said, leaning up quickly to pull the comforter over them. Rey nodded eagerly in agreement.

Nap first. Date later.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thoughtsssssss?
> 
>  
> 
> maybe a future bit where they race cars together!?!??!?


End file.
